hydraulicicarusfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayvon Ryn
Nation: Coxland Capital: Ayvon Ryn Coordinates: 302.-23.280m Main Port: Buckels Airport Living Style: Urban The most central Coxish island is Ayvon Ryn and it is by far the most developed of the four. It has two flat steps and, save for some steep mountains in the rear, most of Ayvon Ryn is a modern and bustling city. The Ryme River, fed by the Swan River falling from Weywyn and by springs in the Ayvon mountains. It runs down the middle of the island, cascading down the step, before finally falling off the edge. Caves between the steps contain several iron mines, as well as some mines of magical ore. Climate Coxland is in a very wet and chill area of Icarus and the mists and clouds from the falling Swan River make Ayvon Ryn especially rainy. However, thanks to incoming wind currants of the warmer regions, temperatures are relatively moderate, and, like the rest of Coxland, Ayvon Ryn has neither extreme winters or summers, just rainy season and rainier season. The City Except for the Ayvon Mountains in the rear of the island, Ayvon Ryn City covers most of the Island's surface and it has become increasingly dense and developed in recant years. Thanks to the step, the city is divided into two parts; The Upper City and the Lower City. Most of the city is on the larger, upper step, which contains several hundreds of buildings both old and new. Elevated rail-lines are the main means of transportation and they zoom in and around old castles, university towers, several cathedrals and monuments as well as new factories, multi story apartments, radio towers and telephone lines. The majority of government buildings are in the Upper city and almost all the nobility also live on the upper step, but there are too many people for the Upper City to be completely dominated by the high classes. There are also several factories, harbors, stations and poorer neighborhoods. The Lower City is smaller and the swampy tertian makes it more difficult to construct lasting buildings. Most of it is part of Buckles Airport, which is a city all of itself and hangs over the edge, so as to better receive incoming air ships. The port is huge containing forts and military barracks, underground warehouses, taverns, inns, several custom houses, repair docks and fuel depots. Buckles and Lower Ayvon Ryn is less fancy and well kept as the Upper City, but its a center of commerce and trade and always crowded, brimming with traffic from all over Icarus. Industry Ayvon Ryn is mostly a center of urban trade, production and management and minimal agricultural production. However there is a good deal of minding done in the caves between the step, in the Ayvon Mountain and around the island edges. Factories in the city produce all kinds of manufactured goods, from clothing to battle ships. Ayvon Ryn has huge work force and low cost, efficient manufacturing prices. They take in raw materials from all over Icarus in order to produce a large economy. Attitude and Society All Coxlanders tend to be arrogant and condescending, but Ayvon Ryn is especially so. They consider themselves the "True" Coxlanders as well as the most developed, educated and modern island in pretty much the whole world. Even though the Coxish Empire is starting to decline, Ayvon Ryn still sees itself as the center of an Empire and a ruling elite within Icarus. The city is full of rich industrialist and though the old traditions and laws of nobility are still in existence, power and influence has defiantly shifted from land to corporations and from tittles or wealth. It is a very capitalistic island where CEOs and corporate owners, be they old money or new, have the most say in government. Because of this old traditions, religion, and morals codes have started to fall by the wayside and Ayvon Ryn is often accused of being the center of capitalistic and corporate corruption. However, the Labor and Communistic Parties are starting to take more sway among the miners and factor workers in the city. Social change and unrest has long been making ripples and rocking the boat in Ayvon Ryn.